Book One: Birth of the Kitsune Demigod
by LoyalKitsune
Summary: Naruto is dying, The kyuubi could have easily escape. But an old memory cause a swirl of emotions inside the bijuu mind. When the God of Death came Kyuubi pleaded to give his host another chance at life. Knowing the consequence of his actions Naruto was reborn anew, but not without a few additions. NarutoxHinata Good!Sasuke Demigod!Naruto
1. Chapter One: Redemption

**Chapter One: Redemption**

Summary: Naruto is dying, The kyuubi could have easily escape. But an old memory cause a swirl of emotions inside the bijuu mind. When the God of Death came Kyuubi pleaded to give his host another chance at life. Knowing the consequence of his actions Naruto was reborn anew, but not without a few additions.

A/N: Response to brown phantom Hidden Bloodline challenge. Also Naruto is not going to be godlike, yes he is going to have demigod blood but he need to learn his ability's as the story goes on. Another thing is that you may notice the title has Book One. The reason for that is because at the end of this story Naruto will be granted the "Kami" Title and is able to go to other realms. So each Book is about Naruto in that said world. Lastly this is my first story so critics are welcome.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any references I throw into the story. If I did Naruto would have been very different.

"Hey" Normal Talking

_"Hey" _Normal Thoughts

**"Hey" **Beings of immense power such as Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures

_**"Hey" **_Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures Thoughts

*Hey* Flashback

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

Konichiwa [Hello] = Translation

oOo

Dark clouds loom over the scarred landscape of The Valley of the End. Two stone statues faced each other, unaffected by an intense battle that occurred prior. The remaining shafts of light that had poked through the clouds began to narrow and disappear. In one of these shafts of light lay a broken boy clothed in an orange jumpsuit. A pool of blood began to spread from his body. The reason was clearly visible; his heart was replaced with a gaping hole. A raven hair boy stood above him, looking down at his once called friend.

The headband that he wore around his head bore a scratched leaf symbol. It slipped loose and feel into the puddle with a splat. The raven hair boy continues to look down at his former comrade. His face was expressionless, almost sad.

"Naruto..."

No response came from the dying boy, only silence greeted him.

"...I"

The clouds above crackled, alerting the raven haired boy. He looked up as the sky began to weep. As if it was crying at the event that just happened.

_Plop Plop Plop_

oOo

_Plop Plop Plop_

The sewer network that lurks in Naruto mind is crumbling away. It started with the pipes that carry chakra across the ceiling stopped flowing. Huge sections of the wall fell to reveal nothingness. This did not go notice by a certain creature. In the many twists and turns of the maze stand massive bars that extend from the floor to the ceiling. In the cage sat a massive beast with nine tails. It's gaze was locked on a body that was floating in the water. The beast scarlet eyes seemed conflicted, forgotten emotions rose up in his mind.

**"So...This is all you have?"** It's voice cause ripples in the water as the beast continues to look at the boy. Naruto was laying belly up in the water, eyes closed and his chest failed to rise. A gaping hole took place of where his heart used to be.

**"You fought for so long...You proved them wrong, You changed lives, You train to become stronger and THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE LEFT!"** The beast snarled as pearl white claws scraped the bars, to his surprise the bars shattered, sending tiny pieces to drop into the murky waters. The sheet of paper that held the bars shut turned to dust. The reason was simply, Due to his host slowly dieing the seal had been broken.

The orange-red fox simply sat there, his mind was in chaos with emotion. He can finally escaped out into the world, But at the same time his gut was telling him to stay. He stood up and walked over to the boy until his massive frame was looming over him. The pale flesh and dirty blond hair had cause an old memory to crept into his mind. Reminding him of someone all those years ago.

*Flashback*

**"I will not be here much longer."**

The voice that held years of wisdom came from one man that stood in the middle of the circle. Nine young beasts gathered around him. The one that sat in front of him was a young nine tail fox. On his right was a young one tail sandy-brown colored tanuki with black markings. Next was a young Two tail bakeneko that was engulfed in wild blue flames. Next is a small three tail turtle. After him was a four tail ape. Then a five tail dolphin horse, a six tail slug, a seven tail beetle, Finally an eight tail ushi-oni.

The man griped his shakujō, a Buddhist ringed staff a little harder. **"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama...You will always be together, Even if you are separated. And one day, you will all become one... "**

The sage wore a smile as he gave a soft cough. Old age has taken a toll on him.

**"With different names...in different forms than you exist now and unlike when you were within me, you will be led down the right path."**

An lone tear leaked from the scarlet eyes of Kurama as he watch his father figure dying in front of him.

*Flashback End*

_Plop_

The drip of water did not came from the ceiling, Instead it was a tear that fell from the face of the great kitsune. He squeezed his eyes shut as he try to hold in his sorrows.

**"Have I...failed him?"**

**"Its been a long time since you've shed a tear Kurama."**

Scarlet eyes snapped open as an unearthly chill ran along his spine. He saw that the walls and ceiling have been replace by emptiness. His eyes fell on a ghastly form in front of him.

**"Kami no Shi. [God of Death]"** Kurama gave a low growl as he saw the god of death. His long white cloak and hair flowed in the nonexistent breeze. The purple skin seem to be alien as it shifts and ripples in some places. His frame was as big as his.

**"You remembered me, I am touched."** The god of death gave a grin when Kurama snarled at him.

**"Are you taunting me?"** Kurama eyes glowed an ominous crimson.

The Shimigami chuckled before he gaze down on the body that floated in the water.** "It's just been a long time since I saw you like this Kurama."**

Kurama became uneasy as the shimigami had his attention on Naruto. He got up on all fours with his nine tails wagging behind him. A loud growl erupted from his throat, warning the Shimigami not to get close. This cause the shimigami to raise an eyebrow at Kurama aggressiveness.

**"Denial? The boy must have changed you a lot to make you mourn for his death."** The water erupted as the kitsune gave an earth shattering roar before moving at speeds that not even the greatest of kage can follow. The Shimigami flicks his hand to summon his short sword and moved at the same speed as his attacker. The clash ended as fast as it did when it was started. The two beings stood in their previous positions, The shimigami seemed to be unfazed while Kurama was panting. Kurama's fur was doused with water and had a long gash on his side. White blood with gold specks run down his leg and into the water. The only difference for the shimigami that he has a piece of his cloak missing on his chest and in its place was five scratch marks that ooze a bit of blood similar to Kurama.

**"Hehe Last time you acted like this is when the Sage died, But back then you did not bare you're teeth at me. Still you're resistence is useless, Death cannot be killed."** His scratch marks closed up in an instant while Kurama wound are not healing. That is because you cannot heal wounds that have been caused by Death's blade.

Kurama attempted to move again, Only to be crushed into the water by an extreme amount of killing intent. The Shimigami would gaze at the Kyuubi as he surfaced.** "Why deny his afterlife? If I revive him right here, there will only be hell for him out there. You should know that very well."**

The Kyuubi gave a growl before looking at Naruto. He cannot help but agree with the Shimigami. True there are few people that like him but that is not enough.

_**"Unless.."**_

Kurama narrowed his eyes in concentration as he recall something long ago when the Sage was still alive. There was one thing that can work, but it is a risky process.

_**"It's worth it.**_" An white glow began to emit from the great kitsune. His blood started to shine as bright as the sun. This draw a suprise look from the Shimigami.

**"You're giving the only connection you have left with the Sage to Naruto? You have shed tears and are currently committing a divine virtue, self-sacrifice. You truly have been redeemed Kurama."** The Shimigami gave a smile as the darkness around them was replace by whiteness. The water shone with sky blue light. Kurama walked over to Naruto until he was over him. The light around him becoming more intense that if any mortal would have saw him their eyes would have started to burn. He rose his hand and plunged his claws into his chest. Holding back his pain he quickly ripped out an pulsing white heart from his chest.

_**"No turning back."**_ Kurama thought as he squeezed his heart, squirting out white blood with gold specks down towards Naruto. His blood doused the blond boy, leaking into every hole in his body including the hole that replaced the heart. Then the body began to shine as bright as the blood that is falling on him.

Kurama toss away his crushed heart as he struggle to breath. Before his brain could shut down a hand holding a blue orb appear in his line of sight. He looked up to see the Shimigami smirking at him.

**"I believe you need this back. After all the contract is off due to the seal being destroyed."** Kurama nodded in thanks as he took his other half by taking the orb and shoving it in his chest. He sighed in relief as his body begins to turn transparent. This was because the other half was his spiritual half, meaning he is now a spirit.

**"Now get out there and finish your job Kurama before the time is up, I do not want my _brother_ to get all the heat."** The Shimigami chuckled as he vanished without a trace. Kurama nodded as he leaped into the sky, spirits only have a limited time in the physical world so he got to make this count.

oOo

_Plop Plop Plop_

_"It's already to late" _

This was the conclusion as Kakashi crouched beside his dead student. The rain had washed away the blood that came from the hole in the chest. Kakashi looked down with sadness and regret. But he fail to notice a few specks of light dancing around in Naruto wound.

_Zuuuuuuu_

The sound of vibrating energy alerted Kakashi as his student body began to glow a white light. He had to lift his arm up as the light became much more intense.

_"What is happening?!" _

His received an answer when a shock wave of energy blow him back. Thanks to his Shinobi training he landed on his feet just in time to see a pillar of light shoot from Naruto up toward the sky. The pillar then morphed into the shape of a Nine tail fox. Dread wash over Kakashi as the light died down to reveal the Nine Tail fox in all his glory. The tailed beast reared back its head and unleashed an earsplitting roar to the heavens that can be heard miles around.


	2. Chapter Two: Wrath of the Kitsune Part 1

**Chapter Two: Wrath of the Kitsune Part One**

**Disclaimer:** I believe I made it clear that I do not own Naruto

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! Also I am putting the crossover tag on this due to the fact that I will be using various gods and goddess from different realms. Also there will be a lot of character death in this because our favorite bijuu is going on a rampage! Lastly forgive me greatly for my inactivity, life has taken hold and I will try to get in more updates. I also admit my laziness and I will try to update more.

"Hey" Normal Talking

_"Hey"_ Normal Thoughts

**"Hey"** Beings of immense power such as Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures

**_"Hey"_** Gods, Bijuu's, Summons, Mythical creatures Thoughts

*Hey* Flashback

"Gokakyu no Jutsu" Jutsu name being called.

Konichiwa [Hello] = Translation

oOo

**NGRRAAAAAAAAAH!**

The skies stopped raining as if they were holding their breath from the mighty roar of the kyuubi. Kakashi stood in shock as the ground shook beneath him. Flocks of bird rose from the nearby forest and flew away from the mighty beast. The Kyuubi sensed a familiar presence, making him snarl as he gazed down upon the shinobi that was partially responsible for Naruto demise. Fear overtook the one eye shinobi, causing him to fall on his butt. But he fail to notice something very odd about the Tailed Beast. The Kyuubi had no chakra and its fur was scarlet.

**"Well is it Naruto's Sensei, I bet he is grateful for having you teach the Uchiha the _assassination_ technique."** The Kyuubi spoke in a loud growl that even made the very earth vibrate.

Kakashi clench his fist as regret and anger swirl in his mind. "What other choice did I had." He spoke weakly as the kitsune eyes glowed a deep crimson.

**"You are an idiot!"** The Kyuubi roared, sending a shock wave of massive force. Kakashi did not had time to move out of the way before being slammed by the wave and into the air. He feel painfully as some of his bones broke from the shock wave. Kakashi struggle to stand but fell from the strain he was putting on his body.

The Kyuubi loomed over the broken form. Watching in pity as the shinobi struggles to get up only to fall back down again. Kakashi breath became ragged and dots of darkness appear in his vision. "No...I can't die here...Not now..Have...To warn Tsunade." He muttered weakly as he coughed up blood.

The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes in disgust at Kakashi.** "In the end you're still blindly loyal to the village, Unaware of the strings that is pulling you're limbs."** Kakashi did not had time to breath before being crushed into the earth from the hand of the tailed beast. Kakashi Hatake was no more.

The Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder and between his swaying tails to see Naruto body faintly glowing with gold specks dancing around his frame. His chest was void of any injury. Only thing out of the ordinary was that his skin seem to be crawling and shifting as if the body is adapting to the blood that is now running through his veins.

Suddenly the Kyuubi slightly stiffen as he felt the slightest chakra presence. A _familiar_ chakra presence. The Kyuubi drew his gaze to the treeline in front of him and standing among the trees was the Uchiha who looked very afraid. His eyes looked similar to those of Madara. Oh how the Kyyuubi wanted to unleash a bijuudama at the Uchiha brat but he knew that he does not have much time. With a low growl he got on his four limbs and begin to sprint towards his destination, flattening the trees as each stride was a mile long.

oOo

_"Did this...really just happen?"_

To say the least Sasuke Uchiha was frozen in both awe and terror at the sight of the tailed beast. His feet was still rooted on the ground as he try to reclaim his composure. Fear tried to take hold of his mind but his remaining will power stopped that. His eyes skim the ruined landscape in search of something or rather someone.

His eyes fell on the fallen form of his once called brother. On instinct he ran over and stopped a few feet from him. The sight of his healed wound both relived and sadden him. Relief because he was revived and sad because he doubt Naruto will forgive him.

The reason he came back is because his eyes unlocked the next stage and he feared that he killed him. But there was a dark feeling that he had killed a part of Naruto.

_"I just...wanted to get stronger."_

Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration. He had finally gotten the eyes similar to his brother, so why does he feel like he betrayed himself? But the one thing that bothers him the most is that he feels something bad if going to happen.

oOo

Konohagakure, one of the great five shinobi villages. It is also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Which truly lives up to its name. Surrounding the village is miles of untamed wilderness. Rich of wildlife and other hidden danger. A feature in this landscape is that a mountain range is almost the part of the village. On the north mountain that overlooks the peaceful village has faces of previous Hokage engraved on it. But something was off, the air itself seem still and the forest was quiet. Even the Konoha Barrier Team found it odd that they can not sense any animals outside of the village walls

Even the creatures in the clans notice something was wrong. The Nara deer was missing, The Inuzuka dogs were quivering in their pens, and the Aburame bugs are going haywire. It was as if the animals were sensing a coming storm that not even the elite of ninja can sense.

_NGRRAAAAAAAAAH!_

A far off roar washed over the village, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. The shinobi were instantly alert and was looking around to find the source. Another roar came and it shook the ground lightly. As the shinobi try to find out what is causing the roars and the civilians trying to seek shelter, they all failed to notice the stars can be faintly seen in the ever blue sky.

**BOOOOM!**

The south gate exploded inward, sending the metal gates to fly through the air and land with a loud crunch that could be heard through out the village. It was the sound of flatten buildings and the first lives lost out of the thousands that are going to be wiped out.

The villagers look on as the dust cloud still hanged where the gates to be, their faces of panic quickly turn to pure dread as cloud quickly fade to reveal the Kyūbi no Yōko in all its glory. It reared back its head and let out an earsplitting roar that causes every glass in the village to shatter. Most of the civilians within a mile radius of the beast died on the spot.

This signal moment will be forever be written down in history as a day that will forever shake the Shinobi Nations.


End file.
